Enter: Naruto Hyuga
by Tara Terra
Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Hyuga clan and falls in love with Hinata
1. Prologue

Time for the new prologue of my returning story Enter: Naruto Hyuga. Athena has spoken, the wisdom of the site has taken down the copy of Naruto of the Gentle Fist by the thief so I may publish it in its original version with the original name. Thank you support staff! Keep watch for the return of Naruto of the Gentle Fist and enjoy the AU version of it, Enter: Naruto Hyuga, which begins similar but branches off quite quickly. Wow, I'm writing an AU of an AU. Oh, if you didn't know, AU means alternate universe. Enjoy!

* * *

_My name is Naruto Hyuga. I am the husband of Hinata Hyuga, the brother and best friend of Neji Hyuga. I am the friend of Yakumo and Idate, as well as Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Sora and Shikamaru. I am the brother in law of Hanabi Hyuga as well as both the adopted son and son-in-law of Hiashi Hyuga. I am the jinchuriki of Kurama, the nine tailed fox. I am the student of Anko Mitarashi and will one day lead the Hyuga clan alongside Hinata. However, there was a time not too long ago when all was not peaceful. In fact, my life was very hard in the beginning. Now that there is peace, it is time for me to tell my story to you. It is long, but it shaped me into the person I am today. It all started when I was five, on the day when I was Naruto Uzumaki no more, but I became Naruto Hyuga. I was raised by the Hyuga and became strong and respected. Without the people in my life, I would not be the same Naruto Hyuga. I will now tell you how this came to be, starting with the day my life changed forever. So, relax and let your mind journey back in time, to five years after the nine tails attacked Konoha._

* * *

That's the prologue. So this story is an entire flashback technically. I hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would not be writing Naruto fanfiction except for crossovers. _

* * *

"_Faster, I have to move faster, I can't die here."_ Was the only though of the young blond haired blued eyed orphan boy called Naruto Uzumaki as he was desperately trying to escape his pursuers who were always the cause of the fate that always seemed to follow him every time the day of celebration, or in his case misery came along. That day is October 10. The same day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Fox, it was also on this very day that various people seemed to seek him out all of whom want to hurt him or have some kind of vendetta against the young boy. Most of the people where civilians who were rather intoxicated and avoidable with the given effort, even for a boy as young as the five year old who was currently trying to give them the slip. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side at this time as a man cornered him suddenly. A man who had strange red eyes that seemed to be spinning?

"This is the end of the line for you, boy" the red eye man sneered at the young boy in disgust.

"_No….this isn't good, I can hear the mob getting closer. I'm so dead!" _Were the panicked thoughts of the boy as he made a futile move to try and get around the red eyed man that was blocking his escape route to the Hokage's tower.

"Where do you think you're going, you demonic freak. You deserve to be an outcast." He screamed at the young boy as he hit poor Naruto with a round house kick to the chest knocking him on his back and forcing the wind from lungs. Just then, the mob of civilians made it to the boy, and they fell on him quite viciously like they had before, beating him while calling him foul and demeaning names. Then when the young man, suffering from all this abuse, thought that things couldn't get any worse he was proven wrong as several men stood over him, all of them had the same unusual red eyes, each of them brandishing a kunai knife. Just then, the apparent leader of the group started to address the battered and bloodied orphan.

"Listen here, you monster, you are getting what's coming to you. Do you understand me, you pathetic demonic bitch? You deserve every bit of this and worse for forcing the Uchiha clan to be cramped in the south district since you tried to destroy our village." The leader spat on him. Then without any warning, the three Uchiha descended on the boy and struck him with the kunai causing severe damage, even going so far as to remove his eyes from his sockets after thoroughly mutilating them.

"There, that should teach the demon his place" One of the Uchiha said.

"Yeah, until next year when it's time for us to remind him of where that place is exactly again," said another one with slight humor evident in his tone of speaking.

"It was an honor to be chosen to put this….. this…. THING in its place this year," stated the last one. "Come, we should be returning now, we don't want to keep Lord Fugaku waiting now, do we?"

With that, the three Uchiha and the civilian mob dispersed, leaving a beaten and battered Naruto Uzumaki in a bloodied heap, without his eyes, in a secluded alleyway to slowly bleeding to death after what was absolutely the worst beating he had ever possibly endured. _"So this is how it ends, huh, dying in some back ally because the village hates me, never getting to become Hokage and making everyone respect me. No, I can't give up, I WILL be Hokage and then the whole village will finally be sorry how they treated me and respect me." _Thosewere the thoughts of Naruto as he attempted to avoid allowing himself to what seemed to be his fate as unconsciousness began to creep up to him, but fate, it seemed, had other ideas that night. As a shadow crept over young Naruto, another presence made itself know in that alley where the young man had lost his eyes earlier that night. Looking down in sadness and pity, the figure scooped up young Naruto and rush off into the distance, determined not to let the nine tails jailer die this night.

**Unknown location**

Slowly, as Naruto began to awaken, he became aware of something very soft beneath him, softer than any bed he has ever been on, not that it really meant anything as his mattress at his apartment was rather worn and lumpy and the only other beds he was ever in was the hospital beds.

_"Huh, the hospital, that must be where I am. The old man, or his guards with the funny masks must have found me and brought me here to fix me up so I wouldn't die in that alley." _Naruto thought as he began to ponder other things like, _"If I really am in the hospital, why is this bed so comfy then?"_ he mused,as themmemories of the previous night came flooding back to him, the attack on him by the Uchiha, his eyes being cut out, being beaten...wait his eyes! And with that he reached up and touched where his eyes should have been to feel what appeared to have been bandages warped around the upper portion of his head.

"I wouldn't go poking at those wrappings if I were you" said a monotone voice, interrupting Naruto's examination of his injuries and jumped at the voice he now heard in the room. "Do not be afraid of me, little one, I will not hurt you. I brought you back to my house so you could heal, after the hospital refused treatment of you. I did my best to fix you up as best I could, but for now you should rest. I will return in a few hours with food and hopefully some very good news for you, Naruto" the stoic voice said to Naruto.

"Really! That would be great! I could use some good news after what happened yesterday." shouted an excited Naruto who seemed to have quickly forgotten his injuries or the fact that he was in a strangers company. "Hey, who are you, where are you going, what are you gonna be doing, do you know where the old man, is I need to see him, hey where am I anyways?" Naruto asked each question in rapid succession of each other.

"_It's amazing he can get all of that out in a single breath"_ thought the man before turning and exiting, but not before some parting words for Naruto. "All in due time Naruto, all in due time. For now rest and don't overexert yourself." Naruto, not being satisfied with that response, just sat there and pouted while the stranger exited the room and headed for the village meeting that he was already late for.

**Village meeting**

It was that time of the year when the village had its yearly progress meeting, where all ninja not on a mission and all prominent civilians were expected to attend this meeting about the current state of the village and what needed to be done to improve the Leaf Village's status so that they stay secure in their place as the prime power in the Land of Fire and the strongest of the hidden villages. It also was the cause of several headaches for one Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, because of one topic the man who worried him most always brought up. After a few hours of talking about the economic state of the village and how it could potentially be improved, also bringing to attention a few laws that have been removed from the books as well as some new ones that have been added, and re-evaluating some of the village's funding, the Third felt that the meeting was running rather smoothly until the dreaded topic came up, when Danzo, an elderly man who was once a very successful ninja and founder of a covert anbu program called ROOT created in the interest of protecting the Leaf from the shadows an organization that the Third Hokage disbanded three years back, Danzo was also Sarutobi's former friend. Danzo brought up the topic just when the Third Hokage had been about to relax.

"I would like to propose the reinstatement of my anbu group ROOT, for, as you all know, our military strength has weakened over the passing years with the Sannin leaving the village, along with the Nine Tailed attack on the village and the death of the Fourth Hokage we need every military advantage we can get" stated Danzo.

This caused a stir as those who supported Danzo and those that did not began to bicker.

"Danzo, once again, this isn't the time nor the place, military matters are to be handled by the shinobi council, and not brought up during the state of the village meeting, so quite being so troublesome." The Nara clan head, Shikaku, retorted to Danzo's statement, but the damage had been done.

"What do you mean, we are weakened?" one civilian merchant asked.

"Is the Leaf still safe to live in?" another voiced his concerns.

"I agree with Danzo" stated another of the audience members.

"ROOT should be reinstated it protects the village" said another

"This is troublesome" commented Shikaku, "The reinstatement of ROOT is a shinobi military matter only and not something villagers need concern themselves with, they have no power to make any decisions one way or another and this topic should not even have been brought up in this sort of meeting but rather a gathering of the council"

"Thank you Shikaku, you saved me a headache" the Third stated while glaring at Danzo and the few people who were still speaking out of turn and backing his idea." Taking a deep calming breath _"I'm getting to old for this" _he mused before asking "Is there anything else we need to address before we conclude this meeting?" Hoping they would all answer in the negative and he could go home and relax… and maybe read some of his pupil's works. The Third's hopes where quickly crushed when a shinobi, and not just any shinobi but one of the quieter and more prominent of them stood up and marched to the center of the room, earning himself shocked looks from everyone else in the room for the man was known to not bring up matters unless they were of the utmost important. What he said next then caused uproar among both ninja and civilians alike.

"Greetings, people of the Leaf Village, as you all know, I am is Hiashi Hyuga, current head of the Hyuga clan, and I would like to discuss one young man in our village. This young man is Naruto Uzumaki.

This phrase caused an uproar within the room, and Sarutobi could already feel the a giant new headache coming along, "oh great, what did little Naruto do to the Hyuga Clan that is bad enough for Hiashi to bring it up during the state of the village meeting?"

"So you finally agree that the Demon brat needs to be executed, Lord Hiashi?" Questioned one man, while the Third scowled at the man's nerve and suggestion to kill an innocent child. Just then the room filled with killing intent, enough to freeze all the civilians and even have some of the newer jonin quaking in there sandals, but it wasn't coming from the Third Hokage like it normally would during these discussions, in fact once everyone came to their sense's they realized it was in fact coming from the Hyuga Clan head.

"No." Stated Hiashi in a firm and commanding voice.

"Then what about Naruto would you like to discuss with us Hiashi?" questioned the Hokage as he breathed a sigh of relief since the Hyuga head and one of the strongest and most influential ninja in the village seemed to be taking up for the young boy he viewed as a grandson. It also brought confusion to mind what Hiashi wanted to talk about, since he never seemed to care about Naruto one way or the other.

"I came here to inform everyone that as of today, Naruto is now being adopted into the Hyuga clan and is to be treated as every other member of my clan is to be treated, and that any ill treatment of the boy will be seen by me as an act against the main branch of the Hyuga clan, and my clansmen and I will therefore defend the boy in any way we must." Stated Hiashi in a calm tone, but if one was as experienced in reading people as the Third Hokage, then it was easy to see what Hiashi just said.**  
**

This statement brought shock to all present in the meeting. It's not every day that the strongest clan in the Leaf Village tells the rest of the Village to back off or else. The tension in the room was getting thick, especially between the clan heads, that is until Danzo spoke up.

"According to law placed by the Third, no member of the council may adopt the demon boy, so it is illegal for you to make this claim, Hiashi, for if we were allowed, I would have taken the boy in a long time ago." The collected voice of Danzo came out

The Hokage sighed, yes he did put that law in place, but mainly to keep Danzo from turning Naruto into an emotionless weapon for him to use to gain the Hokage seat in the village, if he had know Hiashi was interested he would have found a way to backdoor the law so that the Hyuga head could take the boy. It seemed Naruto's chance of having a family was shot down once again. These where the Thirds thoughts until Hiashi spoke again and restored his hope.

"I am well aware of that law Danzo, but are you aware of a law in the village stating that any person in the Village Hidden in the Leaves to posses the byakugan by law belongs to the Hyuga clan?" Hiashi questioned Danzo.

"Yes, I know of this law, but what does it have to do with the demon child?" Danzo asked not liking where this exchange with the Hyuga head was going, as the onlookers stared on in silence.

"I would also like to know what it has to do with young Naruto." was the statement Sarutobi made.

"Well" Hiashi began, "As we all know, yesterday was the annualmcelebration of our village's defeat over the nine tails at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's and several other brave men and women's lives."

"Yes, we all know that it was the day the Fourth put the demon in its place. But what does that have to do with anything?" shouted a random civilian counselor.

"Will you allow me to finish please?" Hiashi questioned sternly, his face betraying nothing, yet the firmness in his voice suggested it be best if they where to quiet down and list to what he was trying to say. "Thank you, now as I was saying, during this celebration young Naruto was attacked and badly beaten, during this attack his eyes were removed." Hiashi explained, while the Third Hokage and several other clan heads eyes went wide at this revelation, while several of the civilians cheered silently about the judgment passed on the demon.

The jeering going on in the room quickly got on the Hokage's nerves and he slammed his hands on the table in front of him with a great deal of force causing the room to be silent. He smirked slightly at the worried looks most of the civilians and ninja in attendances where giving him, the only ones unaffected by his actions where the clan heads who see him use this method to bring silence to a noisy military meeting room on more than one occasion. "Please continue, Hiashi" Hiruzen Sarutobi stated.

"Very well, when I arrived on the scene Naruto was beaten rather badly and both his eyes had been cut out by what appeared to be kunai blades. When I found him the perpetrators had already made their escape, so I took the boy to the hospital, yet they refused to treat him, stating that, and forgive me for breaking this law Lord Hokage, but the hospital staff said to go away and the "demon shit got what he deserved" so when they refused to care for him I took him to the Hyuga compound." This caused a collection of gasps rarely any non Hyuga where allowed to enter the compound, let alone an orphan jinchuriki, why Hiashi would do this was beyond them, even more amazed where the Uchiha who long thought they finished the boy off just to find out a rather powerful clan now had the boy under their protection and Hiashi was nothing like Sarutobi, in that Hiashi wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone threatening his people. Hiashi continued with "I brought him back to our clan compound and had my best medics take a look at him." It was no secret the Hyuga where good at medical ninjutsu because of the precise chakra control it takes to utilize the gentle fist, because of this medical jutsu comes rather easy to them. "Once he was stable I had a deceased clan member's byakugan implanted into his eyes to return his vision, and once he gained the byakugan he legally became a Hyuga because of the clan laws stating that anyone with a byakugan that was not obtained through illegal means is considered a member of the Hyuga clan should the clan head agree. And because of this law, Naruto Uzumaki is now according to the laws passed by the first and second Hokage's officially a member of the Hyuga clan as I have acknowledged him as one." Finished Hiashi as he allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he finished beating Danzo at his own game of manipulation.

At this the Hokage smiled, it seemed Hiashi had done his research and was prepared to keep the boy, he wondered why but he would figure that out soon enough when he called Hiashi in to finalize Naruto's adoption papers. "It seems Hiashi has a valid point if the boy does posses the byakugan then he falls to Hiashi, there is nothing we can do to dispute it unless Hiashi breaks laws concerning the boy, now this meeting is adjourned, Hiashi I would like a word with you in private." Stated the leader of the village as he finally ended everyone's suffering and got them out of the meeting.

"What would you like to talk to me about, Lord Hokage?" questioned Hiashi as he moved to talk to the leader of the village.

"Ah, yes, Hiashi, I was wondering why you suddenly took an interest in taking Naruto into your clan?" Replied Sarutobi.

"I wanted to take him in when I first found out how the village was shunning him, the fourth wanted us to honor the boy for jailing the fox and I will respect his wishes, when you put that law in place prohibiting the council from adopting him to protect him from Danzo there was nothing I could do, but when I found him in the alley, it was horrible what the villagers did to him true, but it also gave me a chance to implant the byakugan into him and take him into my clan without opposition from the village elders." When he said that the Hokage got a suspicious look on his face but before he could open his mouth Hiashi continued "Lord Hokage, I did not attack him nor did I remove his eyes, but I did take advantage of the situation and move him out of the village's reach. I know how to honor the fourth's wishes and within my clan the boy will be safe and have a home and family." Finished Hiashi.

"So you plan to bring Naruto into the Hyuga clan, correct? Well, what position are you giving him within the clan?"

Hiashi understood immediately what his leader was asking and answered. "No, I will not put the cage bird seal on him, there is no need since he isn't a natural born Hyuga and therefore may possess the byakugan but does not possess the kekkei genki of the Hyuga. I also want him to move in with Neji since I believe that the companionship with Naruto will help Neji coup with the loss of his father better, and will also help Naruto if he interacts with someone his own age and makes a friend. He will also be trained in the Hyuga's gentle fist style as well as other uses of the byakugan."

"Very well, Hiashi I'm trusting you to look after this boy and I appreciate what you are doing. I will not keep you any longer as I am sure you would like to get home."

"Yes Lord Hokage, thank you. I promise to do my best to take care of young Naruto, but I do have one more thing I must ask of you, I need will need your permission to tell Naruto of the burden he carries because one he starts to use the byakugan he will quickly learn his chakra coils are different for the normal looking chakra coils anyhow so it will be simpler if I were to go ahead and inform him now."

The Hokage seemed to consider this for a moment before saying, "Okay Hiashi you may tell Naruto, but explain to him it is a secret and is not to be told to anyone else understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, I understand completely, and if there is nothing more I shall take my leave now?"

"Yes, you are dismissed." And with that order Hiashi Hyuga had adopted Naruto Uzumaki into the prestigious Hyuga clan.

With that, Hiashi returned to the Hyuga compound to tell Naruto that he was being adopted into the Hyuga clan, moving in with his nephew Neji, training in the Hyuga clan techniques and mastery of the byakugan and soon will become a ninja of the Leaf. He would make Naruto into a man to be proud of.

**Hyuga Compound**

Naruto was shocked by the news. He had a family, and not just a family, he was a member of the Hyuga clan. As Hiashi led him toward Neji's house, the boy wondered what his new "brother" would be like. Hiashi knocked on the door. Neji opened it.

"Neji, I have someone for you to meet. This is Naruto. He'll be living with you." Hiashi told a shocked Neji.

"My name is Naruto, pleased to meet you." Naruto told Neji.

"Welcome, Naruto." Neji said, confused, for this ahead come without warning. Neji was willing to try to get along with the boy, he seemed like a good person.

* * *

_I hope the first chapter was good. I know when I wrote it I liked it. Please review and read my other stories. Also, keep watch for new chapters, coming soon._


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own Naruto but I do enjoy writing fanfiction about it. Reviews are welcome, as are follows. Please enjoy_

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Naruto awoke with a yawn and then heard his stomach grumble, he needed to grab a quick bit to eat and then meet Tokuma and Neji Hyuga for training. Taking a look out the window he sighed the sun was already up meaning he was going to be late and have to listen to another monologue from his teacher about how important it is for someone to be on time and how un-Hyuga like it is to be late. So with those thoughts in mind he grabbed a piece of bread and a rice ball and went out the door toward the Hyuga training ground while eating his breakfast.

As he traveled the training spot he went over how different his life had become over the last five years. When Lord Hiashi came in and took the bandages off his eyes he could see again even when he distinctly remembered getting his eyes carved out. That wasn't the end of it he was later informed he was now in possession of the byakugan what was claimed as the strongest dojutsu in the leaf, funny the villagers and the Uchiha always thought the Uchiha clan's sharingan was the strongest one, most shinobi say the same thing, whenever Naruto asks them which is better they normally say that each has its own particular use and neither is superior.

His mind then drifted to what he had been doing over the last five years. When he was first taken in the Hyuga clan was appalled at his dress so that was the first thing to be changed he now donned a typical Hyuga clan black robe (think of the robe Neji's father had on during the flash backs during his and Naruto's fight) and he couldn't wait till he got out of the academy and could get a new set of clothing he just didn't like the robes very much. The next thing to happen was he moved in with a boy his age, well he thought the boy was his age but he had the mentality of a thirty year old, Neji just wasn't very much fun to play with at first but eventually when they started training together they became good friends they were now closer than most families within the Hyuga clan.

Then after a year of settling in he was introduced to Tokuma Hyuga a member of the branch family Hiashi said that Tokuma was going to be training himself and Neji in the use of the byakugan. Naruto liked Tokuma he wasn't a stick in the mud like Hiashi was, but man the guy trained them hard he taught them how to activate the byakugan and the fact that it had nearly three-hundred-sixty-degree x-ray vision was really cool, the part that sucked thought was that Neji's byakugan was stronger than his now that just wasn't fair Neji always did everything better than he did. First Tokuma taught them how to use the byakugan's different visual functions and man was there a lot of them seeing chakra pathways, extended vision, telescopic vision, x-ray vision, three-hundred-sixty-degree vision and then teaching them ways to combine them. Next he explained the Hyuga clan stay of tijustu something called the Gentle Fistwhere using the byakugan and chakra they could attack the chakra network, and internal organs of an opponent causing a great deal of damage and also making the Gentle Fist by far the most effect form of tijutsu in the elemental nations.

Naruto was really excited he couldn't wait to learn the most feared form of tijutsu there was. They started with learning to access their chakra. Soon after that they needed to learn control and they started on the leaf floating exercise, then after about a three weeks they had perfected the leaf floating they then moved on to tree climbing it took a little longer to learn, once Naruto could climb the tree he thought he was done but Tokuma said unless he could stay attached to the tree during the heat of battle it wasn't mastered, so Naruto and Neji spent their spare time sparing on the surface of trees and leaping from tree to tree during combat. When that was finally mastered they moved on to water walking and since it was just a modified version of the tree climbing exercise it didn't take long until they both could maintain combat on the unstable surface as though it where a wooden floor. All of that training and finally Tokuma started to teach them the basic katas to the gentle fist, they where rather complicated and hard to master, then incorporating the byakugan into the style was even harder especially since to use it you have to focus on a specific area on the body. Doing so when you have three-hundred-sixty-degree vision is rather hard to do especially when you don't have the kekkei genki in your blood and just implanted eyes but Naruto still manages. In the last few years he entered the academy, and with the Hyuga clan training he was way ahead of most of his other class members, but the one thing that still bothers him is that no matter how good he got Neji was always ahead of him, Neji mastered leaf floating first, Neji perfected tree climbing first, Neji even taught him the water walking exercise. It just wasn't fair. To make matters worse he found out the blind spot in Neji's byakugan was smaller than the blind spot in his, that really irked him to no end he just couldn't win he was always one step behind the Hyuga protégé.

He broke from his musings when he made it to the training grounds he saw Neji practicing one of the more advanced katas of the gentle fist they had been shown a couple of days ago, neither had mastered it yet so maybe, just maybe he could complete this exercise first. Truth be told Naruto was a little envious of Neji all the girls swooned over him at the academy, not that Neji noticed he remembered there little talk one time about six months ago when one of the girls in their class asked Neji out while they were walking home.

_Flashback_

"_Neeeejjjjiii hey Neji wait up" a young girl ran up to them he couldn't remember her name from class but she was one of the more popular girls that always seemed to swoon over the Hyuga protégé ._

"_hn" Neji replied_

_Typical Neji was Naruto's thoughts as he looked at the interaction with interest._

" _So Neji I was wondering if you would like to maybe go get dinner with me sometime maybe tomorrow night" seeing the look on his face she quickly amended "Or you know whenever you're not busy with something."_ _The girl was_ a shade of brilliant shade of red the entire conversation.

"_Sorry I may not we have other things we must focus on at the moment." Was Neji's polite response Naruto translated it from Hyuga speak to plan old English which in English it means "get lost stupid fan girl"_

_When the girl was far enough away Naruto decided to ask Neji a question that has been bothering him for quite some time now. "Hey how come you always ignore those girls that like you I mean they seem nice, they are pretty enough and all so why brush them all off?"_

"_because, they need to learn that becoming a ninja just to impress a boy will get them killed faster than any kunai will, now let's not waste anymore time Lord Hiashi wanted us back at three this afternoon."_

_End flashback_

"Hey is everything okay" Tokuma questioned seeing Naruto's faraway look.

"Yeah I'm fine just reminiscing." Naruto responded

"Don't lose focus too much or you won't stand a chance against me in this spar" Said Neji with a confident smirk on his face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself pretty boy." Said Naruto, just then he rushed forward to engage the boy in combat.

The battle went on for quite some time with the two youths traveling from tree tops to the surface of the water with their spare neither of them giving an in, both of them trying to overcome the other in a test of skill in the gentle fist. Alas it was Neji once again who reigned supreme in the gentle fist style of combat and defeated Naruto, then gave him a speech about how he is always fated to lose.

Over the years Naruto grew out of his goofy playful, happy go lucky self and became as the Hokage likes to call it Hyugafied, when he asked the Hokage what it meant he said it was when you spent so much time with a Hyuga that a stick slow lodged its way up into your butt. Apparently the Hokage and several Anbu who were supposed to be hidden in the immediate area found that quite funny. Naruto however did not he didn't think the Hyuga clan was near as stuck up as they damned Uchiha's where.

But no matter he had other things to do he had to make sure that he was strong enough so that he would pass the genin test next year and become a ninja so that he could make Hiashi proud. Apparently the Hyuga clan was quite well known for joining anbu black ops and entering the tracker/hunter division, that's what Naruto was shooting for. That's where Tokuma was before he became a regular jonin. He said it was a rewarding but very stressful job that only the toughest could handle. So Naruto wanted to prove he was the toughest and make Hiashi proud. The problem was that there were not very many kids in his class with talent; there was Neji who was top of the class, then there was him who was slightly behind Neji, but not too far behind. Then there was this brown haired girl that always had her hair up in two buns on top of her head and wore pink shirt. She seemed to take being a ninja seriously, which was refreshing since all the other girls in their class just ogled Neji all the time. I mean seriously the guy isn't that cute. Then there was a kid who couldn't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and he was the fourth best in the class. I mean call the class hopeless or what. Only Neji and I come from a clan and I was adopted into it.

No matter maybe he would end up on a team with Neji and that bun haired girl that wouldn't be too bad at least him and Neji get along and that girl seemed nice enough she never glared at him or told him he was a disgrace or called him a monster or any of that.

_The kids calling me a monster_. Naruto laughed at that, obviously laws were not being enforced and kids where being told at home that I carried the nine-tails, Hiashi told him about five years prior when he started using the byakugan that he had the nine-tails within him and that yes even though it was inside him he wasn't a monster for containing it as long as he did not give into the nine tails homicidal urges and go on killing sprees. He also told him that even though the Hyuga clan suffered many losses thanks to the nine tails that Hiashi would no sooner kill him then he would kill his own daughter. If he meant Hinata or Hanabi he wasn't sure he hoped he meant Hanabi because she seemed like the favored of the two. He really didn't think much of it after that the fox doesn't contact him nor does he know how to draw out its power so there was no need to worry. He is a mostly normally shin obi other than the fact that he has mid level jonin chakra reserves when his skill level is only genin level. True he is in the academy, but he was confident he could go toe to toe with any genin. He decided he didn't need the fox he would be strong on his own. He was a Hyuga now and the Hyuga clan is strong on their own so he would be also.

"Okay where finished for today, good job guys." called out Tokuma

"Hn" Neji responded

"Awwww, I wanted to train some more so I can keep getting stronger." Exclaimed Naruto

"All in due time" responded Tokuma

"But I need to master the gentle fist so I can be the best." Naruto replied

"Naruto don't worry we both are better at the gentle fist than the main branch is." Responded Neji "Anyways I'm headed home I'll see you there." With that Neji started for his house.

Looking at Tokuma he asked "shessh he really hates them doesn't he?"

It was more of a rhetorical question but Tokuma decided to answer anyway. "When forced into slavery and having your father taken from you, people tend to get bitter.

Naruto had moved in with Neji after he had been adopted, at first the boy just seemed cold and distant, but after awhile the two boys finally started to bond during their grueling training sessions. Shortly after that Neji opened up to Naruto about the entire cloud Hyuga affair, and the loss of his father. Naruto thought it was awful, but he couldn't hate Hiashi because Hiashi was the one who took him in and rescued him from his miserable life. But he was closest to Neji; he looked to him like a brother of sorts. They entered the academy when they were both six and were both on their way to an early graduation something that hasn't happened in the Hidden Leaf village since itachi Uchiha. He hoped to graduate early as it would be quite an accomplishment and he felt like he was underappreciated in the academy anyhow. Broken from his musing he arrived at his and Neji's home and went in to get something to eat and maybe study some of the Hyuga scrolls, after all what good is all the training if one doesn't have a sharp mind so with those thoughts he set off toward the kitchen and made plans to stop by the branch family's library later in the day.

**Time Skip: One Year**

Naruto awoke with far too much gusto for Neji's taste but he didn't care he was excited today he was finally going to get to prove himself and take the genin exam at the academy. He gets his chance to graduate this year, "_of course I'll graduate, I did spend the last year learning how to effectively utilize the gentle fist and the stuff the academy wants us to do for chakra control is basic next to the gentle fist training."_ Much to his disappointment he missed his chance at early graduation since he didn't have good enough chakra control over his massive reserves to utilize the clone jutsu effectively enough to pass the test. So he would have to wait until this year.

"What are you so deep in thought about" asked Neji as he sat down with his breakfast and began to eat.

"just thinking about not being able to pass the test last year and how good I'm gonna do on this years exam" he replied.

"You should have just waited to take the exam with our class anyway you would have missed out on an entire year of instruction you wouldn't get the chance to have if you where a genin already that's why I waited until this year to take it."

"Well I guess graduation on time is better okay at least."

"Just make sure you don't fail this year and end up in Lady Hinata's class then you would be a year older then everyone else and stuck in the same class as the arrogant Uchiha."

"Don't worry Neji I got this in the bag" Naruto replied confidently

"Overconfidence will lead to failure"

"Yea yea whatever"

"Hn, well lets go then true ninja are never later." Neji ended the conversation

The two walked toward the academy, Naruto always enjoyed walking with Neji when he had to go places because when you have the Hyuga protégé with you not as many people made faces and whispered about him. The two boys arrived at the academy and took their seats while the girls ogled Neji. "_Blah fan girls unfit to be ninja"_ where the thoughts of the two boys as they were sitting down.

"Good morning class" there teacher began. "Today those who think they are ready to become genin ninja of the hidden leaf may opt to take the genin examination test to see if you are prepared. So if you believe yourself to be ready please line up and come outside with me."

With that the entire class lined up. "_sheeesh" _thought Naruto "_about eighty-eight percent of them aren't cut out to be genin at their current level, but still I have to respect them for trying."_ They followed their teacher outside to the training field for the throwing exercises. Neji of course had a perfect thirty for thirty score in the throwing exercises, Naruto only managed a twenty-seven for thirty score. Only two other kids passed this portion, one kid named Rock Lee who scored a twenty-two out of thirty, that kid was a weird one, the boy had a disease that affected his chakra coils making him able to channel chakra, but unable to ignite it to perform jutsu - (Meaning he can do things like tree climbing, and water walking, and channeling chakra to body parts to inflicted stronger blows and move faster, but he couldn't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu) and a girl named TenTen who did just as well as Neji matching his perfect score.

Next they moved on to the Taijutsu where once again Neji ruled the school utilizing the Hyuga clan's gentle fist style rather effectively to the point he was able to injure the chunin he was fighting. Naruto did just as well though it seemed to him the chunin he fought came after him a lot harder than the one who fought Neji. Once again not many did well, but the weird Rock Lee kid did rather well and used and unusual style of taijutsu.

Finally they ended at the ninjutsu part where they had to perform the three basic academy ninjutsu. The replacement, the transformation, and the (for Naruto) dreaded clone technique. Naruto breezed through the first two and when it came down to the clone he managed to pull it off but the lowest amount of clones he could make was ten, he just had to much chakra even with his gentle fist training he still couldn't quite get the amount of clones lower than ten.

As predicted only a few of them passed, four to be exact, but Naruto wasn't complaining with only four people passing the better chance he had to be on a team with Neji.

"Congratulations to all those that passed" there teacher started," for those that didn't there is always next year for the ones who passed please report back here tomorrow at eight am for genin team placement."

The next day Naruto and Neji arrived first at the school to find the most unusual man Naruto had ever seen waiting in the classroom. He was a rather tall man, quite muscular with an ugly bowl cut hair cut and the thickest eyebrows either boy had ever seen. And since they were the first ones there they would have to wait for TenTen and Lee to show up. So with a sigh the boys took their seat while the man introduced himself to them.

"GREETINGS MY YOUYTHFUL STUDENTS IM THE LEAF VILLAGE'S GREEN BEAST MIGHT GUY," he began in an over the top too energetic for the morning voice but then calmed down a bit. "I will be the sensei of team nine for the time being."

Naruto raised his hand and Guy gestured to him indicating for him to speak. "umm Guy-sensei who exactly is on team nine?"

"YOSH THE YOUTHFUL TEAM NINE CONSISTS OF NEJI HYUGA, TENTEN, AND THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE"

Unfortunately at that moment is the moment Rock Lee decided to walk in dressed exactly like Guy.

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

At that point they embraced in a full frontal man hug complete with a sunset waterfall genjutsu that not even the byakugan could penetrate.

"Ahem, hate to brake this love feast up, but where am I supposed to go if only Neji, Lee and TenTen are on this team" Naruto asked guy.

"Naruto is it, you are supposed to report to the Hokage' office and he will do something about your graduation and find out where to place you. Answered guy

"Thanks Guy and good luck, Neji's a real hard case" Naruto shouted as he started snickering and jumped out the window to avoid a confrontation with Neji.

"_hmm I wonder what the Hokage will do with me since I graduated I hope he finds me a team it would suck to have to wait till next year's academy students to get a team" _Where the thoughts of Naruto as he approached the Hokage's tower.

"Hello I was told to report to the Hokage for my genin test results and placement." He told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Ah, Naruto...Hyuga" her voice held lightly veiled contempt toward the young blond. "The Hokage is busy at the moment he can see you in a few moments." The receptionist told him before seating him. "I will call you when he is ready."

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled to the secretary as he took his seat and waited his turn to enter the Hokage's office. It took quite some time it seemed as though he wasn't very high on the secretary's to do list as he was often brushed to the side and had to wait longer if another more "important" matter happened to pop up, which when Naruto was here without another Hyuga they quite often did. But eventually he got his turn and entered the third fire shadow's office.

"Ah, hello Naruto" the old man greeted kindly while smiling quite warmly in what most people would describe as a grandfatherly way.

"Hello Lord Hokage I am here about team placement I know only four students graduated this year, therefore I was not place on a team with my graduating peers and was wondering where I was being place." Naruto asked his leader

"_Well the Hyuga certainly have taught him manners"_ though Sarutobi, before he answered the boys question. "Yes we did have a mismatched amount of people so not everyone from the class could be place on a team that is why I am putting you in the reserves for the time being until I can find two other genin to be members of your team."

"But sir, I was the second best student next to Neji why did I get sent to the reserves?"

"Because Naruto, while your skills are far ahead of everyone else's in your graduating class other than Neji, having two byakugan wielders on the same team would be a waste of resources do you understand this?" explained the fourth

"Okay I understand, but what am I supposed to do until you find me a team?" questioned Naruto

Well, I am going to let you start on the D rank missions by yourself and you can do a few of those until I find you a team it shouldn't take more than a day or two before I find a team for you, so I am just asking you to be patient with me for a few more days and report back to me tomorrow morning and will give you your first mission."

At this Naruto got excited, since he didn't know the horrors D missions hold. He took off for the Hyuga compound and couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the Hokage to find him a team so they can progress. Watching Naruto leave the Hokage sighed and pulled out the genin reserve list and took a long look at it wondering who would be a good fit to put on to a team with an adopted Hyuga. "_Hmmm I hope he doesn't mind doing D rank missions until I can find a good team for him"_ hoped the Hokage.

* * *

Please leave reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, read my new Naruto fanfic The Fox In The Rain. Reviews are wanted.

* * *

"_Two weeks ago I visited the Hokage and he told me he would get me a genin team as soon as possible, last week he said he might have a team for me, but he couldn't find a jonin sensei for us, and now I've done thirty-seven D rank missions while Neji keeps getting stronger, it's just not fair" _were Naruto's thoughts as he went through his morning exercise. It didn't like the fact that Neji got to train with that green guy since he was getting help with his training while Naruto wasn't, but if living with the Hyuga taught him anything then it would be "life isn't fair". But, maybe today will be the day when he finally gets me my team. He finished his morning fitness exercises, katas and chakra control then headed to the Hokage tower to get his daily chores ….. errrr missions for the day. Arriving at the Hokage tower he was greeted by the attractive brunette receptionist that always seemed to scowl at him. "_All because of that fox, it's not like I even act like the fox otherwise I would have destroyed the village awhile ago."_

"The Hokage wanted a word with you first before you got any missions today boy." The receptionist snarled at him as he went into the waiting area to sit down.

"Do you know what it is about?" he asked the receptionist.

"No I don't know sit there and wait" she replied.

He sighed this was just great he had to deal with the stuck up receptionist that hated him again. But on the plus side maybe the Hokage finally found him a team. Or maybe he was sending him back to the academy to bond with next year's batch since apparently there were more genin hopefuls this year than in his year.

"The Hokage will see you now." The receptionist informed him.

"Thanks" he muttered to her, as he stepped past her and went into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Naruto, my boy it's good to see you I heard your missions where going well" greeted the wise leader of the hidden leaf.

Bowing to the Hokage Naruto greeted the elder man. "Old Man Hokage, do I have a team yet?"

"Well, Naruto I think I have found two other genin from the reserves that will be joining you to complete a team, you will meet them tomorrow at training ground six, I still haven't found a jonin sensei for this team, so I have decided to do a little experiment with this team to test the maturity level of genin coming from our academy, I will also rotate in jonin to help train this team, they will show up at training ground six two days out of the week and help train your team, I am doing this as an experiment to see how grown up our genin are since over the past I have notice genin have trouble in the field when they first face danger either becoming scared of it, or unwilling to kill the enemy that will kill them both of which lead to many genin deaths and failed missions, this being said both the members of your team have been genin for three to six months and neither have seen any form of combat so they are still "fresh genin", one graduated the academy in the class before yours, the other had a personal trainer up until two weeks ago when her trainer left to take the jonin exams, they are both about your age, so I want to see how three genin function without a jonin watching over them to see how competent our fresh ninja really are."

"I think I understand Lord Hokage, you are piecing a rather young genin team together from the genin reserves to see how much growing up we really do in the academy, and how much we rely on the jonin in our squad is this correct?" asked Naruto

"As sharp as ever I see" the Hokage commented while smiling warmly at Naruto.

"Well what can I say Lord Hokage." Naruto took a pause before reaching up and pulling his upper and lower eye lids of his right eye apart. "My eyes see everything." He stated with a large grin.

The Hokage gave a small laugh, the boy for all his seriousness still had his moments where his old self would shine through quite brightly. He remembered both Hiashi and Neji said that to Naruto over the years in reference to the byakugan name as the all seeing white eye.

"Naruto, do you have any questions?" asked the Third Fire Shadow.

"Yes, will we be able to do missions above D rank or are we stuck doing them until we become chunin?" Naruto asked abandoning all humor and seemed quite concerned about only doing D rank missions for the remaining time as a genin. Not that he blamed him he too remembered watching the Sannin as genin doing those D-rank missions, ahh memories.

"No, you will not be confined to D rank missions, in fact higher missions is how I plan to test your teams maturity levels. When you take a C rank mission I will assign at least two chunin or a jonin to the squad you are on to be squad leader and evaluate your team." Replied Sarutobi "Since you three will not have a full time sensei as the jonin have other duties to attend to and will only train you once or twice a week, you will be left to train on your own the other five days of the week don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything." Said the elderly Hokage with a kind, trustworthy smile on his face.

"I understand Lord Hokage and will remember your offer I appreciate your trust in placing me in this experimental team and I hope I will give you the results you are hoping for." replied Naruto

"Very well remember to get to training ground six at eight am to meet your team, no missions for today, or tomorrow, you're dismissed."

Once the Hokage dismissed him he bowed to his leader and left the room to go find Neji's green team mate that would no doubt be running laps and ask if he could join him. His adopted brother Neji's team was a peculiar one at that, it was composed of the only serious kunoichi below chunin level Naruto had ever meet, and the dead last, yet highly motivated Rock Lee of their graduating class, with Neji being the number one rookie. He liked training with Lee as he got to act more like a kid and try to enjoy the activity instead of it being work.

It didn't take long for him to find Lee, he located him running around the village one his hands while saying something about Guy-Sensei being awesome … more than like anyway.

"Hey Lee what you up to." He yelled out

"AH, NARUTO WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY, IS IT NOT."

"Yeah I suppose, hey why you walking on your hands?"

"BECAUSE I FAILED TO DEFEAT MY MOST YOUTFUL TEAMMATE IN A SPAR, SO I WILL WALK AROUND THE VILLAGE ONE-HUNDREAD TIMES ON MY HANDS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL DO THREE-HUNDREAD KICKS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT…"

Hmmm so he lost to Neji in a spar again huh this is becoming a common occurrence, what the heck I got nothing better to do. "Hey Lee mind if I join you?"

"YES, THAT WOULD BE A MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA NARUTO WE WILL GROW STRONG TOGETHER AS WE BOTH SHALL WALK THE PATH OF DEFEATING NEJI."

"_What was that thing that other jonin always said to make his sensei freak out hmm what was it again, ahhh I can't remember" _where the thoughts running through Naruto's head and he got down on his hands and prepared to follow Lee around the village. "Lead the way Lee." He called out.

"YES, ONWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH" was Lee's response as he tried to mimic his giant green sensei. With that Lee took off at top speed, well as top speed as walking on one's hands allows, with Naruto following right behind him.

Six hours later we find Naruto walking through the village rubbing his sore hands. "Man and they say the gentle fist training is rough, it's got nothing on trying to follow Lee around all day on your hands." He mumbled under his breath as he was walking down the street normally he didn't walk in the village unless he had to but he didn't care in this situation. He then saw a man that looked really familiar. _"let's see, tall, skinny, one eye, orange book, gravity defying silver hair, crap that's the guy that always make's Neji's sensei go nuts."_ He thought as he approached the man in question.

"Um, excuse me sir." He stated

The man looked down at him before saying. "Hello Naruto what can I do for you."

"_Okay so he knows who I am, but then again everyone knows who the demon child is._" He thought before moving to speak to the tall jonin. "Hello sir sorry to bother you, but I remember seeing you get that "Green Beast" person all worked up." He used air quotes on the green beast part. " and I was wondering what you say to him to get that kind of reaction out of him, I think it's kind of funny."

The man smiled, or at least Naruto thought he did, hard to tell with the mask he was wearing, but the crinkling of the eye into an upside down U kind of gives it away. "Ahh you mean Gai, well I always just asked him "Gai did you say something." Works like a charm every time." He stated.

"Thank you and I am sorry to bother you." Replied Naruto as he bowed to the jonin and left the area and began walking toward the Hyuga compound all the while thinking. "_I can't wait to try it on Lee."_

As Kakashi watched the boy walk away a though occurred to him. "_should I have told him that if he says that to Gai then Gai will more than likely declare him his rival and never leave him alone…naw maybe if Gai starts bothering that kid then I'll get some me time with my favorite book" _he though before resuming his walk and turning back to his reading and giggling.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga district to see Hiashi talking to a remarkably beautiful woman with red eyes that reminded him of the Uchiha's sharingan without the comma marks in them. While all this was going on Hinata was cowering nearby. There lately had been talk that Hinata was an unfit heir and that Hanabi was going to be made heir of the Hyuga clan. He was quite curious what was going on and resolved to ask Hiashi, Tokuma, or Neji about it later. He made his way toward the branch family housing to the small home he and Neji shared it was a nice house four bedrooms two baths kitchen/dining room and a small living area. It wasn't that large but honestly how much room do two thirteen year old boys need anyhow. He went in to find Neji in the kitchen making some kind of soup.

"So I guess we won't be joining the main house for dinner?" questioned Naruto

"Hn" Neji explained

"_Let's see was that an "I'll kill you in your sleep if you go to the main house for dinner tonight hn" or a "do what you want I don't care hn" man you would think after eight years with the guy I would learned to decipher the Hyuga clans "Hn" better." _Thought Naruto as he took the safe way out and got two plates from the cabinet and began setting their small table for dinner

As Neji set the soup down on the table Naruto decided to open up a conversation. "Hey Neji who was that pretty lady that Lord Hiashi was talking to?" he asked and instantly regretted it when Neji's eyes light up at his description of her.

"Why did you want me to ask to arrange a marriage between the two of you next time I meet with him?" Neji asked with his signature Hyuga smirk.

This of course caused the less stoic Naruto to blush. "Neji don't you dare, and no she has to be like ten years older than me." He said as his face reverted to its typical color. "I was just wondering who she was and why Lord Hiashi and princess Hinata were talking to her that's all." He assured Neji

Neji still kept smirking though. "Did you check her out with the Byakugan; if you did its okay I won't tell anyone."

"No Neji I didn't" it still didn't keep him from turning bright red, and he defiantly wasn't going to admit that he was thinking about doing so when he first saw her, heck if Lord Hiashi wasn't standing there with her he probably would have.

Neji finally dropped his smirk and went back to the all business Hyuga, Naruto almost missed the teasing brotherly Neji that seemed to pop out at random times. "Her name is Kurenai Yuhi she's a chunin level ninja of the leaf, she recently returned from the jonin exams where she failed the fourth test she specializes in genjutsu."

"Interesting interesting, so ummm Neji you forgot the question, WHY IS SHE HERE!" shouted Naruto while using the big head jutsu causing Neji fell backwards onto the floor.

After picking himself back up Neji addressed Naruto "she is here because she is supposed to be accepting a long term mission from Lord Hiashi of taking Princess Hinata under her wing and teaching her what a serious kunoichi is." Was the calm reply of Neji.

"So what, Princess Hinata is going to live with her and follow her around and such?" asked Naruto.

"No. she will come a few times a week and train Hinata how to be a serious kunoichi, so she can become a suitable heir, also should this Kurenai person become a jonin before princess Hinata graduates from the academy then she will be princess Hinata's jonin sensei."

"Hey Neji guess what I got a team today I'm meeting them tomorrow at training ground six, where supposed to be this new experimental team to see how mature fresh genin are."

"With you on the team then the genin are fated to look immature." Neji stated with a smirk.

"Ohh well then I'm deeply sorry that I'm not Hyuga enough for you." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you are fated to be a great ninja after all." Neji Replied. They continued to make light conversation through dinner talking about their missions as of late apparently Neji was leaving on his second C-rank mission tomorrow. After dinner was complete they both headed to bed.

The Next Day:

Naruto awoke before dawn like he always does and went into bathroom to clean himself. He then changed into a long sleeve black shirt with the Hyuga crest on the right shoulder, black pants, and his sandals, with his mesh body armor underneath his wardrobe. Afterward he taped bandaged on both his hands after his little walk around the village with Lee yesterday he decided if he was going to do that again he was going to make sure his hands where protected (think of how Lee does it leaving just the fingers untapped). Finally tying his headband onto his forehead he wondered just how much he sticks out in the Hyuga compound with his short spike blond hair.

"_Enough musing, I need to get my morning fitness, chakra control and gentle fist katas done before I head out to meet my team I should have enough time" _where the blonds thoughts as he raced to the Hyuga clan training grounds to begin practicing his tree climbing and water walking. Then ran through his katas after that was complete he took a single lap around the village and headed for training ground six so he could wait for his new team mates.

He didn't have to wait long however as two figures approached one being quite tall at around six feet three inches tall and fairly large Naruto guessed him to be about two-hundred pounds. The other one was about Naruto's height of about five foot seven inches tall, and weight close to one-hundred and fifty pounds. As they came into view the larger one was wearing his leaf headband as a bandana, he also wore the standard chunin uniform and had a long trench coat on over it, he also had quite a few scars on his face, and Naruto immediately pegged him as a guy not to be messed with. The one next to him looked to be about Naruto's age and wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black muscle shirt over it, along with black pants and sandals. He also had his headband across his forehead and he had a full head of messy black hair tied into a loose ponytail behind his head.

Naruto decide he might as well open the conversation. "Hello I am Naruto Hyuga I became an adopted member of the Hyuga clan after I received an eye transplant for the byakugan eyes. I specialize in close range Taijutsu and have been trained in the gentle fist style of combat. I have also been trained to use my byakugan eyes effectively for scouting as well as combat." He finished in what he hoped was a confident tone which was hard to manage with the larger man staring at him though his entire speech.

The tall man nudged the boy that had accompanied him to this area indicating he should speak next which the boy did. "Uhhh hi I'm Idate Morino, I'm a genin, I like to hang out with friends, drink tea and running races, I dislike people who mislead others and trick them, and one day I hope to be a jonin in the village just like my big brother here." After he said that he patted the larger man on the arm. When he did that the larger man did something even scarier then standing there and acting intimidating, he smiled.

About ten minutes later a young girl around his and Idate's age came walking into the training field. She was about five feet two inches tall and had waist length brown hair. She had a thick braided piece of hair thrown over her left shoulder framing her face. She would be quite attractive if she wasn't carrying such a depressing aura. She also seemed a little frail to be a ninja, so he started wondering if maybe she was a citizen that was lost.

She reached them and looked them both over before greeting them. "I'm Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan." She stated still carrying a depressing frown. "Is this where team six is supposed to meet?"

"Yes it is I'm Naruto, I specialize in close range Taijutsu and have been trained in the gentle fist style of combat. I have also been trained to use my byakugan eyes effectively for scouting as well as combat. Pleased to meet you Yakumo." He greeted the girl and gave a slight smile and extended his hand for a handshake which she then shook.

Idate seeing the display bolstered his courage and introduced himself once again. "Hello I'm Idate Morino, I like green tea, running races, and moving up in rank, I dislike people who betray their comrades, and my dream is to be a leaf jonin." He stated much more confidently then he did last time.

Yakumo seemed at a loss for how to introduce herself after seeing two different styles, one a more professional way the other a more casual and friendly way. "Well my name is Yakumo I'm of the main branch of the Kurama clan, I specialize in genjutsu because I have a frail body I can't use taijutsu, and I have small chakra reserves so I can't do that many ninjutsu. I hope to become a strong ninja despite my handicap, and restore honor to my clan." The young girl ended her shaky introduction with confidence.

"Well now that you three are introduced let's get down to business my name is Ibiki, and I'm here to teach you three team work, since only Idate has ever been part of a genin team, remember you three will not have a permanent jonin sensei as of now and will be shuffled around, I came to see that introductions went well also I am going to teach you three how to detect and dispel a higher level genjutsu then what you where taught in the academy. So let's get to work."

Hokage Tower:

Not many things can cause Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor, the famed God of shin obi to become upset with the ninja of his village, but somehow his jonin had done it. But the fact that all his available jonin refused to take on a genin team to teach that had Naruto (Uzumaki) Hyuga in it. He was rather upset that they were so misguided with their hatred and anger that they were still persecuting the boy even after the Hyuga clan took him in. so he formed this experimental team to "test" genin maturity level, he put Yakumo into his team because she too was a misfit, and Ibiki requested his brother be place in there also after Ibiki retrieved him from his former traitorous sensei, he had half a mind to ask Ibiki to teach the team, but he couldn't afford to spare him he was needed in the torture and interrogation department.

With that he looked over his papers when he heard noises from the window behind him.

"Hey old man not as sharp as you used to be I could have been one of your crazy fan girls."

Turning around the Third was greeted to the sight of his long time student and friend Jiraiya. Laughing lightly the third countered "as if I have any fan girls left after so long Jiraiya they all seem to hate me for teaching such a pervert."

At this he grinned. "Hey I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert." Replied the toad sage. "but all joking aside I found out what Orochimaru's been up to the last couple of years." He founded a village know as the Sound village and I think he plans to attack the Leaf village soon, he left that other organization."

"I see, good work. Jiraiya, find out when this attack will take place so we may bolster our forces, also if possible I want to see if you can track down Tsunade, tell her I'll pay off her gambling debts if she comes back to the village."

"Will do Sensei, by the way how's Naruto doing?" the concern present in the toad sage's voice was touching to Sarutobi.

"He has been quite well, he graduated second in his class, mastered most of the gentle fist fighting style. In all I would say the Hyuga have taken great care of the boy over the past few years, he was recently place on a genin team, and he will be completing missions and moving up in ranks soon, he does know of the Nine tails though."

"I see...well I hope to be back soon to train him, and make him into the exceptional shinobi that his father wanted him to be, I made a promise I intend to keep. I'll see you soon old man I got a snake to trap and research to attend to." With that he left the office of the Hokage through the window while giggling perversely.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy the new chapter! Please review.

* * *

It had been three weeks of missions with his new team and Naruto was getting restless. He was ready to step up and go on a C-ranked mission, but no other genin teams had left on a C-ranked mission as of yet, so team six was stuck doing mundane chores aka D-ranked missions.

"This is so dumb." Idate voiced everyone's options

"Well, what do you expect? It isn't like they are going to let a team of three genin leave the village unattended." Replied Yakumo to the irritated boy.

"Well, all we have been doing is these chores, and then we train on Mondays and Fridays when the jonin stop by and decide to teach us things. I still haven't learned any new jutsu." Idate complained.

"You need to have patience, the time will come for you to prove yourself, and the time will come when you need to wait and allow others to prove themselves first." Naruto entered the conversation as he finished cleaning his side of the Inuzuka clan's kennels.

"Come on, where better than this. This is grunt work! Academy students or civilians should be doing this, not trained ninja." Idate continued complaining.

Naruto sighed. He really didn't know what he was expecting when he was assigned a team by the Third Hokage, but this wasn't it.

Idate, while a nice enough kid when he wanted to be, rarely ever wanted to be it seemed. He didn't have that much talent and didn't work on much other than his running speed. He was proficient in the basics and could do the tree climbing, but as of yet Naruto had yet to see use any jutsu, and the times when they would spar Naruto would dominate the match since the boy's taijutsu was only average for a genin. Maybe he had a trump card that Naruto didn't know about but so far he was unimpressed

And if Idate was unimpressive than Yakumo was a sad sad disappointment. First, her taijutsu was so terrible it was almost better if she didn't use it at all, she had a weakend body and therefore after about one or two blows the battle would be over, as of yet she didn't show signs of improving this, her only saving grace so far was she was the most proficient member of the group in genjutsu, when Ibiki was teaching them to detect and dispel C- ranked up to very low B-ranked genjutsu two weeks ago she could detect and dispel them all. But she just seemed to carry a depressing aura around with her all the time.

"_I need to find some way to either get a stronger team or make this team stronger myself, maybe I should ask for some advice from Lord Hiashi." _Naruto thought as he moved over to help Yakumo finish cleaning her side of the kennel.

"Hey how come your gonna help her first?" questioned Idate

"Because she's cuter than you." Replied Naruto without missing a beat, it isn't like he didn't ask him why he helped Yakumo first every day he did it for manners, and because she was the weakest physically of the three therefore needed the most help but you can only break that down to Idate so many times before you start giving him other reasons.

Idate was currently doing an imitation of a gapping fish trying to figure out if he just heard correctly, while Yakumo blushed lightly and looked away from the adopted Hyuga boy.

"Thank you" she said in a low voice once Naruto had moved over to within earshot of her whispers.

Team six worked for another hour before they finally finished cleaning all of the Inuzuka clan kennels. The three teammates each headed their separate ways, Idate back to his home, Yakumo to the Kurama clan grounds, and Naruto went home to the Hyuga compound.

Once he made it to the Hyuga compound, he quickly set off to find Hiashi. Walking to the main house located in the center of the compound he entered. The main house was quite large and had a multitude of rooms one could quite easily get lost in here if they didn't know their way around. Naruto however did know his way around and quickly made it to the entryway of one Hyuga clan head named Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto took a breath and quickly gathered his courage and knocked on the door.

"Enter" was the response his efforts earned him. He turned the knob and entered the Hiashi's office

"Naruto what can I do for you?" Hiashi fired question the adopted Hyuga as soon as he entered the room.

"Well Lord Hiashi I was wondering if you would offer your advice to me on the matter of my genin team?" Naruto asked hoping beyond hope that Hiashi didn't hear the hopefulness in his voice. Alas, Hyuga are very skilled in reading people and Naruto being adopted into the clan doesn't guard his emotions nearly as well.

"You are having doubts about your team, I assume?" Naruto nodded. "Why is that" Hiashi questioned.

"Well one of them is rather brash and unskilled, while the other has a weakened body, weakened to the point where she cannot use taijutsu, and he chakra reserves are rather small so she could only perform a small number of ninjutsu before she would be exhausted."

"What are your teammate's names?" Hiashi asked

"Idate Morino and Yakumo Kurama." Naruto replied

Hiashi pondered this for a second. "_So he has the younger brother of Ibiki and the heiress of the Kurama clan on his team, interesting."_ "Well, Naruto have often times when something is not to the satisfactory of someone, it is up to us to change and mold that something, or in your case someone into what you find as expectable. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Lord Hiashi, I do, thank you for your time" with that he bowed to the head of the Hyuga clan, exited his office, and began his walk toward the Hokage tower. "_The__ Hokage did say he would help out to make up for the lack of a sensei. I guess it's time to see just how much help we can get."_

When he arrived at the Hokage's tower he was greeted by a subtle glare by the receptionist.

"What do you want, boy?" she questioned Naruto

"I would like to speak to Lord Hokage, please" Naruto maintained the signature passive face of the Hyuga clan as he responded. It was something he had been working on.

"I'm sorry, he left a few days ago to the grass village for the jonin finals, he won't be back till the end of next week. She responded

That's when Naruto remembered the jonin finals. How could he have forgotten those?Of course the Hokage would want to go to The Village Hidden in the Grass and watch the finals. With that thought in his head, he bid the secretary goodbye who was all too happy to see him go and started back home for some dinner and sleep.

He made it back home first, which wasn't surprising since Neji's great green sensei (as Naruto liked to call him) often ran their team training till dusk. With that in mind Naruto started to prepare herring and soba as he knew them to be Neji's favorites and he hoped to butter up the Hyuga genius into teaching him that knew technique he learned the other day. He finished the meal and was setting the table as he saw Neji approaching the house.

Neji had been having a long day. First, Gai sensei tries to make him wear that awful green jumpsuit, then the outrageous challenges that Lee kept spouting off to him, challenges and something about youth, he finally got up and trained with Tenten, but at the end of the day he could escape his fate and he ended up having to spar with Lee, and once he beat Lee he had to sit through that thrice-damned sunset genjutsu that seems to occur every time Lee and Gai Sensei decide to hug.

Walking in through the front door, he noticed the smell of herring and soba, which immediately put him on guard as Naruto was dead set against soba and wanted ramen to be the only type of noodle consumed in the two boys' house. "_Hmm, Naruto making my favorite meal, I must be wary of this as it appears he wants something from me."_ With cautious thoughts Neji entered the dining room to see Naruto setting the table with the food.

"What's the occasion" Neji inquired.

Naruto smiled how just like Neji to get right to the point of things instead of waiting around. "Well I was hoping I could get you to teach me that new jutsu you learned the other day I need something new for my arsenal, I don't think the standard academy jutsu alone will cut it in the real world."

Neji smirked at least he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he wanted something from the Hyuga protégé. "Okay I'll teach you on three conditions" Neji offered.

Naruto eagerly swayed in his seat barely able to contain his excitement, it wasn't very Hyuga like of him he knew but hey he was excited. "Okay what are the conditions?" Naruto questioned his adopted brother eagerly trying to uncover what must be done in order for him to learn the new technique.

Neji smirked too easy. "Okay first I can only train you in this at night since technically we aren't supposed to know about this technique. Secondly you have to make dinner for the rest of the month if I train you in this."

The second condition was met with a pout from Naruto but he held his tongue. It was finally time to go in for the kill.

"Third and final condition you can't make ramen, or any spicy foods for the next entire month while you cook dinner." Neji finished.

"WHAT" Naruto shout applauded that he couldn't have his weekly helping of ramen "but Neji what will I cook?" the boy asked genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of his stomach, as he only knew how to cook maybe five meals excluding ramen.

"I would suggest stopping by a market and purchasing a cooking book to give you some ideas." Neji replied with the copyright Hyuga stone face.

Huffing, Naruto decided to give into the demands of his adopted brother.

"Hey Neji, my team is kind of weak. Any idea what I should do to improve the situation? Lord Hiashi said I should try to improve the situation myself, does that mean teaching them things?"

The long haired boy seemed to think on this for a moment before responding. "Yes why don't you teach them other techniques, it will help your team improve and by spending more time together in a group teaching and learning you all will bond more and they may be inclined to share some of their techniques with you."

The short haired blond boy's eyes light up at this and Neji was pretty sure a glowing light bulb appeared above his head. "Of course why didn't I think of that Neji you're a genius."

With thank Neji smirked and the two boys finished eating and went outside where Neji would begin to teach Naruto the technique he picked up the other week.

**The next day:**

Naruto walked into the familiar landscape of training grounds six noticing he was the first to arrive, prefect he had time to set things up. The young Hyuga slung placed his backpack on the ground and began to remove things from it, all the while waiting for the Kurama heir and the torture and interrogation specialist's younger brother to appear.

It took about twenty minutes for the frail Kurama heir to appear as she approached Naruto she greeted him which he returned then he motioned for her to take a seat next to him. Sitting down she asked "what are you doing Naruto?"

"I am going to teach you how to use a sealing scroll."

She gave him a deadpan look "you can't be serious?" she asked

He returned he gave with a passive stare as he replied "I am, I would have come up with something else but the Hokage it out of the village at the moment attending the jonin exams so I didn't get a chance to receive something from him for us to work on so I figured I could teach you both how to do this.

"Why" she asked he curiosity now peaked and she was slightly wondering why he would make an active attempt to teach her anything, he wasn't one of their temporary sensei and the Hyuga clan defiantly didn't need to get in the good graces of the Kurama clan since they had fallen to a second rate clan.

"Because it is a practical skill to have, you can still carry all the items you need for a longer mission, while saving plenty of spare and not being weighted down, or sacrificing a needed item for the sake of space. Also I figure it is especially good for you so you don't put unnecessary strain on your body if we are in a conflict and you have extra weight from carrying your supplies." The white eyed boy replied to her.

Yakumo was stunned he wanted to help her just because, no ulterior motive of anything that she knew of, "_maybe my opinion of the Hyuga clan was all wrong from the get go."_ She thought to herself as she helped him spread the scrolls out onto the ground.

About five minutes later Idate joined. When he saw what they were doing he was skeptical, but agreed none the less to partake in it as a team, in no time the three of them where conversing and bonding. After awhile they were laughing and enjoying themselves. It took Yakumo five hours to get the sealing scroll technique down, but Idate took longer than that as he had sloppier handwriting than the Hyuga boy or the Kurama heir but with lots of patients from his other teammates he finally got it down. The problem was it took the entire day, oh well the team figured it wasn't like there was anything else to do other than D-rank missions.

"Thank you for teaching us in the usage of sealing scrolls Naruto it was very useful and a good skill to have." Yakumo told Naruto as she rose from her sitting position to bid them farewell for the night. Both of her teammates smiled at her and returned her parting words.

Once Yakumo was at the edge of the training grounds Idate called out "hey Yakumo it's getting dark will you let me walk you home please." She smiled at the boy and nodded.

Naruto watch the backs of his retreating teammates and smiled today had gone pretty well, they all bonded as a team, and he managed to teach them a useful skill. A skill like storage scroll sealing in his opinion was far more useful than any type of offense jutsu be it nin, gen, or tai, simply because as a supplementary skill a shinobi would use it far more often in day to day life it was an all around good choice. Now to get home and make Neji his payment, err dinner so he could get his lesson tonight.

By the end of the week Naruto was excited, the Hokage was due back today so he would finally get the help he was promised in the beginning, sure they had temporary tutors but they never taught them much in the ways of useful jutsu. As he walked toward the Hokage's tower he reflected on the week, It had been rather successful, he had taught water walking to both his teammates as well as the usage of storage scrolls. On top of that they had bonded; they were finally getting over that awkward period that every genin team seems to experience as they learned to work better together. He learned Yakumo's clan was rather proficient in genjutsu, which was good he and she covered each other rather well him protecting her in close range with the gentle fish taijutsu while she baffled and disorientated the enemy at a distance with her illusions. Idate unfortunately also had lots of training in genjutsu as his older brother specialized in it, but Idate had at least passable taijutsu.

Arriving at the Hokage's office he greeted the secretary and waited his turn for the Hokage to see him.

**Inside the Hokage's office:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day, he just returned from the jonin exams in grass country, at the exams both of the contenders he sent did well, Kurenai managed to get promoted from chunin to jonin, and Anko advanced from special jonin to full jonin. After his return he managed to conquer the stacks of paperwork that where waiting for him when he arrived in his office earlier that morning, yes it was a good day. Just then a potential headache by the name of Naruto entered his office.

"What can I do for you today Naruto?" questioned the legendary professor.

"Greetings Lord Hokage" Naruto bowed to the Hokage in greeting causing the Hokage to internally sigh at the mannerisms of Naruto, finding himself slightly missing the blond prankster from hell. He was broken from his thoughts as Naruto continued with his speech. "I am here to request that my team be given access to higher level techniques so that we may begin our advancement in the shinobi arts and apply for the upcoming chunin exams in six months."

The Hokage smiled and here he thought he was going to be given a headache it seems the blond has matured under the Hyuga clan's care.

Taking out a scroll the Hokage wrote something down on it and then handed it to Naruto. "Take that to the shinobi library, it's a letter granting you permission to study the C-rank and lower ranking B-ranked jutsu, do be careful and don't make me regret it" the Third informed Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto," the third Hokage said catching said boy's attention, "tomorrow I want your team here at eight am and don't be late I have a C-ranked mission for your team to take on."

Bowing and turning to take his leave. "We will be here on time then and I will inform them. I appreciate the scroll don't worry Lord Hokage you won't regret this." He replied with a smile with that he left the office of the Hokage and took off to the training grounds to inform his team of their newest training tool that just became accessible to them, and also of the impending mission they will be heading on come the next morning." He made it to the training grounds and informed his team of the letter, and mission after being informed the team then took off to the library and separated, each looking at different jutsu that interested them, Naruto took a look at other forms of chakra manipulation he found a scroll on how to make chakra strings, it seemed like a useful multipurpose jutsu so he checked that one out and took off to the training field to go work on it.

**Hyuga compound: Naruto and Neji's house**

We find the Hyuga boys one branch member protégé and one adopted member sitting down to a meal Naruto prepared as payment for Neji as payment for teaching him a technique he recently learned to Naruto.

"So Hinata's group is due to graduate soon" Naruto stated

"So it would appear, it's no matter she is still fated to be a failure, her caretaker hasn't inspired much confidence in her yet, Hanabi is fated to be heir of the clan." Neji stated

"How was training with Gai?" Naruto stated with a smile hoping to change the subject so Neji wouldn't start brooding, their Hyuga not pathetic Uchiha.

Apparently it worked Neji snapped out of it "It is going quite well we are taking on another C-ranked mission in three days so he is preparing us for it."

"Good Luck, my team is getting its first C-ranked mission tomorrow I can't wait, any tips?" Naruto asked the more experienced genin.

"Just make sure you remember your training and what you are taught to do, also listen to your squad leader." Neji responded.

**The next morning, Hokage's Office:**

The Genin squad was waiting patiently each in their shinobi outfits (the outfits I described them in when I first introduced them. Same as in canon filler episodes.) When in walked a woman that was only slightly older than them trailing her where not one, not two, but three dogs.

"Chunin Hana Inuzuka reporting for duty lord Hokage." The woman now identified as Hana announced herself.

The Hokage looked the team over and smiled, yes they would do. "Greetings Hana your mission today will be a C-ranked recon mission in the land of swamps a recent trade caravan went mission there and I want you and your team to figure out what happened there." Their leader informed them all.

Hana turned and looked at her team and gave them a smile, but on the inside she was nervous as hell, this was her first time as squad leader and these were genin she began to have pessimistic thoughts. "_What if they get kill their just genin, oh great one of them is the Kurama heir and the other is a blond Hyuga, wait blond Hyuga can Hyuga be blond."_

"Okay team pack up and meet me at the west gate in an hour, and don't be late or you will be left behind." With that she walked out of the room with team six going to their respective homes to get packed for a mission.

Naruto in a flash of brilliance turned to the Hokage and asked a question that needed to be asked. "Ummm Lord Hokage, how long of a trip should we pack for?"

The Hokage sighed classic rookie mistake made by Hana to not disclose how long your team needed to prep for, the Hokage figured he could let it slide just this once but would inform her not to let it happen again when she returned. "Pack for a three week trip to be on the safe side the Land of swamps can be time consuming to move through." The Hokage advised the genin on team six. With that the genin left to go pack for their trip and tried not to let their excitement shine though which was easy from some like the adopted Hyuga, but hard for others like Idate.

**Hyuga compound: Naruto and Neji's house**

We find Naruto sealing away his tent and blankets into a sealing scroll. He also takes the time to seal five changes of clothing into a separate sealing scroll along with a sack stuffed with food pills. After that he proceeds to seal a vast amount of water containers and cook wear into a third scroll and put them into a scroll case he strapped onto his belt next to his shuriken pouch. He then secured his arms and ankles with medical tape and also put on his kunai holster. Mentally preparing himself to leave the village and start his duty as a ninja to the village he sets off for the front gate to meet up with his team.

**Front gate:**

Hana arrives at the front gate only to find the blond Hyuga and the brown haired boy waiting for her, it only takes there teammate a few minutes before she two arrives, she also notices a strange thing about all three of her teammates and decides to call them on it.

"Why don't you three don't have backpacks?" she half asks half scolds

"Well for one you didn't tell us how long the mission was going to last so how would we know how to pack?" Idate huffed obviously displeased with the lack of confidence she was showing in them.

"_Damn it I knew I forgot something."_ Hana thought but didn't decide to voice it instead went with the more commonly gone route when one was called out. "So what you couldn't think for yourselves and figure it out?" she scolds.

Naruto sat off to the side and let a very Neji like smirk grace his face, whilst Yakumo decided to play peacemaker and inform the feral woman of their supply carrying method.

"Captain Hana" Yakumo spoke up causing all eyes to be casted on her. Despite that she continued with her explanation. "Our team taught ourselves to use storage scrolls so we could minimize space while maximizing carrying capacity we are all packed for a three week long mission."

Hana sighed in relief. "_At least we won't have to waste time for them to go pack just because I forgot to inform them some team captain I am; hopefully this is the only snag we hit."_

"Well that is clever thinking good job, I apologize for forgetting to inform you three of the time length we would be leaving the village this is my first time as team leader so please bare with me."

Yakumo smiled. "Don't worry captain we can take it nice and slow."

Hana smiled back at least the girl was on her side and she seemed to keep her male counterparts in line and as long as the Hyuga boy wasn't using the byakugan to check her out while they travel he would be okay to, now that just left the brown haired boy Idate to grate her nerves over the next week or so as they checked out the missing caravan.

"Okay lets head out I will fill you all in on the way there." Hana announced to here team as she took off through the trees with her dogs following behind her.

"Yes captain." The three genin said in unison as they took off after their team leader.


	6. Chapter 5

Time for the newest chapter of Enter: Naruto Hyuga. I've been looking at my stories and I realized that most of them are in the Naruto fandom. If you enjoy Enter: Naruto Hyuga, I encourage you to review it and to read some of my my other work.

* * *

The squad of ninja was nearing the border of the Lamd of Swamps. The group had been traveling in relative silence the entire way, with nobody having much to say. Hana was becoming unnerved by this, used to being in a close knit genin squad that were more like a loving family then a quiet, distant group of ninja. The recently promoted chunin was used to more conversation than the silence her squad was currently traveling in. Looking to the sky, she figured that now was as good a time as any to make camp for the night and go into more detail about their team's mission.

"Hey Naruto," she called out, twisting slightly to look at him from her spot at the head of the group. The Hyuga boy acknowledged her with a nod. "Start looking for a place for us to make camp for the night." She ordered, as the order was resounded with a trio of barks originating from the Haimaru brothers, her ninja dog companions.

Activating his implanted byakugan, Naruto began his search for a suitable area for the group of ninja and three ninja dogs to make camp. He spied a clearing located about a minute to the right. "Hey Hana, there's a clearing a little ways to the right that would be perfect." He called to his team leader.

"Okay! Naruto lead the way." She called back to him. Once she gave her new orders, Naruto changed course and broke off to the right with his teammates in the middle, she and her nnija hounds took up position as a rear guard. Naruto lead them for about a minute before they came to a small clearing with outstretching branches reaching over the small clearing creating a canopy over the clearing they had landed in.

"Naruto, go and see if you can find some water for us, Idate start a fire, Yakumo you get started on setting up the tents, and I'll go see if I can find us something to eat instead of our rations." Hana gave the orders out to the squad before taking off to the tree tops with the Haimaru brothers to look for game to hunt.

The three genin watched her leave before they each broke apart and started on their designated jobs for the night. Bounding through the tree tops, it didn't take long for Naruto's keen byakugan to locate a stream, filling the containers full of water and heading back to camp, where he found Yakumo had set up two tents and was currently helping Idate start a fire. It didn't take long for the genin to create a roaring fire for their camp site. Once a strong fire was created in the camp, Naruto put the buckets of water he brought back from the stream over the fire to boil it in order to disinfect the water.

"What's in the pot?" asked Hana as she landed in the clearing with her dogs in tow.

"Water." Yakumo responded to her question, upon seeing her question expression she elaborated. "I don't have a strong immune system like most due to my health condition, so I need to disinfect the water in certain areas before I drink it."

"How did the hunt go? I'm starving." complained Idate.

In response to his question Hana removed a length of wire with seven dead squirrels tied to it. "It didn't go to bad, could have been better." She then went and sat near the fire and began to clean the squirrels.

"Would you like me to help with that?" Naruto asked her.

"Do you know how to clean them?" Hana asked

Naruto responded by nodding his head in the affirmative.

"Okay then here." She said as she handed him three squirrels for him to get started on

"Idate, Yakumo come here I'm going to show you two how to do this too." He said as he handed a single squirrel to both Yakumo and Idate.

"_Well at least they work together pretty well; maybe we can get this done fast, I hate having to work in the hot muggy swamps." _These where some of the thoughts passing through Hana's head as she looked on into the fire after she had finished cleaning her squirrels.

After Naruto showed his teammates how to clean the squirrels, much to the disgust of one Kurama heiress, they put their soon to be dinner on a makeshift spit and began roasting them. As night began to fall, the team of leaf ninja ate their dinner while Hana went into specifics of the mission.

"We were sent out here to the land of ticks, water and alligators (aka the land of swamps) to find a trade caravan that was transporting a large shipment of sake, they were moving from the Land of Demons through the Land of Swamps, and were set to arrive in Fire country a week ago, they are now two weeks overdue, so we have been commissioned to find out what happened to them and report back, we are not to engage hostile forces unless we are engaged first. Once we have discovered the fate of the caravan, we are to return to the Leaf Village. Any questions?" Hana asked as she finished going over the mission in detail.

"Yea, why can't we fight the guys that took out the caravan?" asked Idate

Hana waited for a second to gather her thoughts before she responded. "First off we don't know if they were killed by bandits, missing ninja, or if they killed by the swamp itself, it isn't like the swamp is the safest of places, you can catch diseases, or the wilderness can get you. Wander too far into the water and alligators could attack you. Who knows what happened, we don't know if we're dealing with S class ninja or a bad case of malaria going around, that's why we have to scout it out and return to the village and let the Hokage decide what to do."

"Okay but that doesn't sound that exciting." Idate huffed in respond.

This time it was Yakumo who decided to respond to Idate. "Being a ninja isn't all about glamorous battles and flashy techniques, ninja were originally created to run reconnoissance missions like the one we are on right now. A little subtly goes a long way, but most most ninja seem to have forgotten that."

Naruto nodded in responds before he joined in on the discussion. "Yakumo'S right. Plus Idate, if you wanted to be involved in glorious battles you should have become a samurai or you would at the very least need to switch teams, Yakumo is a genjutsu specialist and I am of the Hyuga clan, the byakugan is a tool primarily used for Reconnaissance, with Hana being an Inuzuka she is a tracker, therefore we have a team not built to engage the enemy in combat but rather to track and scout the enemy and use Yakumo's genjutsu abilities to baffle the enemy so we may escape."

"Well that's enough about that" Hana addresses the group ending whatever retort Idate was preparing. "We're watching in two shifts tonight, Naruto and Yakumo will take the first shift, Idate me and you will handle the second shift."

A chorus of yes ma'am could be heard from the three genin as Naruto and Yakumo moved to take their shift, while Idate, Hana, and the Haimaru triplets each retired to one of the two tents they set up with Hana taking the tent closer to the fire, while Idate took the one on the far side of the campfire, meanwhile Yakumo jumped into a tree a short walk outside of the campsite, while Naruto actively made his way around the perimeter of the campsite scanning everything with his byakugan. After about an hour of scouting the perimeter he was thinking over the last few months and how things have changed for him. It didn't take long for his mind to register the fact that he knew next to nothing about Yakumo besides she was quite, sweet, and the Kurama heiress. He didn't even need to hands to count what he knew about his teammate how sad that was. Well in the time it took him to come to this realization he decided it was time for him to remedy that gap in his knowledge. Using his advanced eye sight he located Yakumo and made his way toward his female teammate.

Approaching Yakumo from the front and making plenty of noise as to not frighten her into attacking him he made his way over to her.

"Yakumo can we talk?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

Giving Naruto a sidelong glance trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about she answers his question. "Is everything okay, did you see something?" she asked concerned that something is wrong. "_I wonder what's wrong I hope nothing too serious, maybe I should wake Hana and Idate."_

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to get to know you better if you feel like talking." Naruto responded to her while placing his right hand on her left should to assure the slightly panicking girl that everything was okay.

"_Normally he's all business I wonder what he wants to talk about. Guard duty can't be that boring."_ She wondered about her comrade's change in behavior for a few seconds before she decided to humor him. "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about yourself, you know how you grew up, a little about your clan if it isn't too much trouble." Naruto asked her in a polite but hushed voice.

Yakumo when he mentioned her past she started giving off a small amount of murderous intent.

Naruto noticing this was quick to make amends for any lines he may have accidently overstepped. "You don't have to if you don't want; it isn't a big deal sorry if I woke up any bad memories."

Yakumo realizing what she was doing and made an apology of her own for her actions. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to lose it like that, I'll tell you about myself, my past isn't the nicest one though, but were a team and I don't mind telling you as long as you don't go spreading it around."

Naruto gave her a big grin. "Don't worry Yakumo were friends I would never do something like that to you."

"_He looks really nice when he smiles like that."_ Were the thought Yakumo as she return Naruto's grin with a small smile of her own before she started to tell her story. "Well the Kurama clan, is the clan I'm a part of, and it was once full of talented genjutsu users, but over time our clan gradually fell from grace, the clan started producing less and less jonin level ninja every year, until it got to the point where we rarely had a member make it past the chunin ninja level. We lost most prestige in the village and are now considered a lesser clan. The first few years of my life were quite enjoyable I was treated as, well I guess the best way to describe it is a pampered heiress, when I came of age I was going to be enrolled in the academy."

"I sense a but coming on." Naruto commented as he briefly activated his byakugan to do a sweep of the surrounding area to make sure they weren't being snuck up on during there conversation.

Yakumo responded to this with a half-hearted glare at her companion before continuing her story. "But" she put emphasis on the word "Because of my medical condition weakening my body making me unable to perform taijutsu and most ninjutsu my father, the as head of the Kurama clan petitioned the Hokage to grant me a tutor who specialized in genjutsu and would teach me advanced genjutsu."

"Hn, so how did you get placed on our team if you were supposed to have a tutor?" questioned the adopted Hyuga boy.

"Well this is where my story gets a bit complicated." She replied, something about the way she said complicated made Naruto gulp and steel his nerves.

"Okay so how complicated we talking here?" the blond asked.

"Well the tutor my father hired for me was a woman named Kurenai Yuhi" she spat the name out like it was laced with poison.

"_Kurenai Yuhi, isn't that Princess Hinata's caretaker and tutor. Well then how did she go from teaching Yakumo to looking after princess Hinata?" _Naruto thought about it for a second before he decided to make sure he heard right. "Kurenai Yuhi real pretty woman with red eyes and black hair?" Naruto questioned Yakumo.

Yakumo growled slightly "You would think that bitch was pretty wouldn't you. How do you know her?" She said while scowling at Naruto.

"Once again, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, as for your question she is currently the caretaker of princess Hinata a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan.

"_So she threw me aside to take a step up in life and teach the Hyuga heiress, that bitch."_ Were the spiteful thoughts of Yakumo Kurama, meanwhile Naruto watched as Yakumo went through several facial, confusion, hurt, and then anger she seemed to finally settle on anger and it looked like it was up to Naruto to stop her from stomping off into the forest and taking her anger out on innocent rabbits. So taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves for the fifth time so far in this talk and reached forward and brought Yakumo into –what he hoped-was a comforting hug.

Yakumo was shocked that her teammate, and the Hyuga at that was hugging her, wasn't their clan know to for holding the best poker faces in the leaf village and being cold and distant, and one was hugging her. Pushing her confusion aside for a later time she settled into the hug her teammate taking a few deep breaths to compose herself she pulled away from her teammate after holding that position for about a minute and continued her story.

"Sorry about that, where was I?" she asked trying and failing to act as if nothing had happened.

"You were at the part where the Hokage assigned Kurenai Yuhi to be your instructor in genjutsu, and we don't have to continue with this story if you don't want to, I don't want to bring up bad memories." Naruto responded looking at his teammate with concern.

Yakumo seeing the concern her teammate was regarding her with she continued her story. "No its fine I just got a little worked up, anyway I worked with Kurenai for roughly three months before I awakened my bloodline, the Kurama clan has a fearsome bloodline that allows us to create genjutsu so powerful it can cause actual harm to anyone trapped within them. It was around this same time when my house caught on fire and both my parents were killed in the fire." Yakumo looked down as a few tears started to form in her eyes while she tried to blink them away also taking a moment to compose herself again.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Naruto tried to comfort Yakumo. Also Naruto upon seeing the break in the story took this opportunity to perform another byakugan sweep of the camp finding it all clear he returned his attention to Yakumo who seemed to have recovered and was ready to continue.

"Kurenai told me that my bloodline was too powerful and that I wouldn't be able to control it and it would be dangerous shortly after the fire that killed my parents. So under orders from the Hokage she sealed my bloodline." She finished the statement in anger while pulling the shoulder of her battle kimono to show him the **Evil sealing method seal** (A/N) similar in looks to the seal Kakashi placed on Sasuke's cursed seal minus the whole curse seal part).

"So basically she handicapped you in the ninja field even more so then your illness already has?" Naruto questioned trying to get an understanding of exactly what was taken from her.

"In a sense yes, but that wasn't the worse part, I was temporarily placed in confinement away from the village in a safe house being watched by ANBU and medical ninja to make sure the seal stuck." She sneered obvious dislike of her treatment leaking into her normally soft and kind voice.

"That's terrible Yakumo I can't believe they did that to you to take away your powers like that, I couldn't image someone coming and taking away my byakugan." Naruto said trying to comfort Yakumo.

"After about two months I was able to leave the safe house they placed me in and during that time I focused on honing my regular genjutsu, a month after I was released I was brought to the Hokage's office and he offered me a chance to be on squad six." She ended her tale and looked up at the moon that was in the sky wondering what could have been if things had gone differently.

"Well we cannot change our past, but we may take action for our futures, so that others will not have to suffer like we have, I for one am happy you're a member of this team, sealed powers or not you're a sweet girl and a capable ninja even without your kekkei genki your still good at genjutsu and have much potential."

Yakumo blushed not used to the praise being bestowed upon her by her teammate she lowered her head to hide her reddening cheeks. "Well for what it's worth I'm also glad to have you on my team to." Yakumo told Naruto giving him one of her first happy smiles in a long time.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but you watch ended five minutes ago." The voice of Hana shattered the moment between the two teammates. The two genin stood up and made their way back to camp, the pale Kurama heiress blushing at the knowing looking Hana was shooting her way.

**The next morning:**

The next morning Naruto awoke and exited his tent to find Hana cooking a light breakfast over the fire with Idate nowhere in sight. Activating his byakugan he spotted Idate by the edge of his visual range by the small stream he found the other day.

"Hey lover boy go wake the princess up will ya we need to get moving soon." Hana prodded at Naruto, her teasing didn't get the reaction she was hoping for as he just moved to the other tent and went in emerging a few moments later with the Kurama heiress in tow. "_Well the Kurama girl was the one who blushed at the implications last night maybe."_

"Aw I figured you two would have shared a tent after the way you two got all cozy last night" Hana teased the two genin. This got her a reaction as Yakumo turned her head and blushed lightly at the implications, while Naruto gave her a Hyuga stone face for her efforts, oh well one out of two isn't so bad.

Idate came back into the campsite and upon seeing Yakumo's flushed face shot Naruto a question look to which Naruto just gave him a simple "Hn" and continue about his business. They ate in relative silence shortly afterwards they broke camp and started on the route that the caravan was suppose to take through the land of swamps.

Naruto high in the tree tops paused for a second and pumped as much chakra as he could into his byakugan optical powers extending his sight range. He could just barely make out what looked like the shapes of several people.

"Hana I think I see something to our left it looks like a group of roughly twenty people, they have very low chakra activity so they aren't shinobi, it could be our missing caravan its only a couple miles off route." The young blond called up to his chunin captain.

"Okay we'll check it out Yakumo and Idate hold back and provide backup in case they don't turn out to be friendly, Naruto your with me." She called out the orders to her squad. With that Naruto began to lead Hana to where he saw the figures from before.

Jumping down from the trees followed by Hana he noticed he shocked the people in front of him, taking them into account there where twenty of them all of them were caked in mud and smelled terrible, it looked as if they had been trudging through the swamps for days. Hana landing next to him greeted the group.

"Hello, were a group of ninja from the leaf would you all happen to be from demon country carrying shipment order six-hundred fourteen destined for the leaf village?" she questioned while eyeing they curiously.

One of their group stepped forward, probably the leader and addressed Hana. "Yes we were, recently we recruited a new navigator, and his qualifications weren't quite up to snuff seeing as we got lost while we were passing through the land of swamps. We have been out here for weeks we were forced to eat the oxen that drove the carts and drink the sake just so we could survive being out here."

Hana motioning for Idate and Yakumo to join them soon responded to them. "Don't worry we are here to guide you out of the land of swamps and safely back to the Leaf village in the land of fire if you will please come with us." Hana announced as Idate and Yakumo joined them so they could begin their trip back home.

The trip back took nearly a week; with Hana having to attend to all the sick members of the group since being stuck in the swamp for nearly three weeks has repercussions. Hana's medical jutsu also sparked interest from Yakumo once Hana explained that medical ninjutsu required precise chakra control, but consumed very little chakra for most medical techniques like the **Mystical Palms** jutsu. Upon hearing that Yakumo make the decision to head to the hospital and see if she could find someone to tutor her in the more basic healing arts when they returned to the village.

**One week later back at the Leaf Village:**

"Squad six reporting back from C-rank search and rescues mission, mission success" Hana announced to the Hokage letting a small bit of pride invade her speech.

"Very good Hana sounds like the mission went rather smoothly from the reports. Your dismissed but the rest of squad six please remain I need to talk to you about something." The Hokage announced to the group. After bowing to the Hokage, Hana left the missions office to go get her pay. While the three genin wondered what the Hokage wanted to talk to them about.

"You wanted to speak with us Lord Hokage." Idate asked as the three genin shuffled nervously under the third Hokage's gaze.

"Yes I wanted to speak with you three about the chunin exams, as you all didn't partake in the chunin exams last year, I was going to give you the opportunity to participate in them this time around. They are taking place in two months time so if you three decide to enter let me know, but know this the chunin exams must be taken as a team of three so all three of you must participate if any of you are going to. I need an answer from you three by next month so I can personally nominate you for the exams since you don't have a sensei I will act as you sensei in name only during the exams. Now here are you payment slips take these to the receptionist she will give you your payments for the mission you completed." The third Hokage finished with a reassuring smile as he sensed some of the uneasiness in the room about the exams particularly from Yakumo and Idate, Naruto remained impassive. "One more thing, I have a surprise for your team tomorrow.

After collecting their payment the three genin of team six exited the tower and talked about the exams on their way to their respective homes.

"Well what do you two think about it should we enter?" Idate asked his teammates.

"Um….. I think that we could give it a shot I'm not sure how we'd do though." Yakumo responded

"We'll do fine, were a solid team and we watch each other's backs, we should enter even if we don't do well this first time through we can use it as a learning experience and do better next time. Naruto told his two teammates in his confidant voice hoping they didn't notice the uncertainty in his eyes.

Luckily for him they didn't as Idate enthusiastically responded. "Yeah your right, lets fill out these forms and give it our best shot. Who knows it could be fun, as long as my brother isn't a proctor like he was last time, he likes to try and bluff people out with the last question on his exam, I never got past the first part." Idate informed his teammates as he was filling out his form.

"Well don't worry, we can overcome the test as a team, that's what the Leaf Village teaches right teamwork is the way to overcome." Naruto stated once again sounding more confident than he actually was.

After turning their chunin registration forms back into the Hokage's office the three teammates started on their way home again determined to get stronger so they can overcome the upcoming chunin exams, as well as wondering what the Hokage's surprise was.

* * *

So, that was the latest chapter. I realized that very few of you had watched the filler arc in the original series that Yakumo was in, so I decided to use this as a chance to explain who she is to those who have no clue. The chunin exams are coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Time to start seeing more of one of my favorite characters, Hinata! Also, watch for other familiar characters that will appear. I do not own Naruto or anyone else in this story. Review please, with constructive criticism and no flames. This is a shorter chapter, but it is an important one. The Chunin Exams will start very soon, in a chapter or two. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto said, "See you later, guys!" to Yakumo and Idate as they walked home. He began to head back to the Hyuga compound when...bam! He ran into Hinata. Naruto got up and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Princess Hinata, I truly am." He apologized.

"It's okay, N-Naruto, and p-please, just call me Hinata. I'd l-like it a lot if you did." She stammered.

"Okay Hinata," Naruto said. "Would you like it if I bought you dinner? Ichiraku Ramen is my favorite restaurant. It's also really good."

"Sure Naruto." Hinata replied.

They walked to Ichiraku's and bought ramen for dinner. They ate and talked for hours. The sun was setting when they returned to the Hyuga compound.

"Thanks Naruto, I'd like to do that again sometime. I had a great time." Hinata thanked him, and before she lost her courage, she kissed him on the cheek. Hinata blushed and darted into her house, leaving Naruto stunned and happy that he had been kissed by her.

Naruto woke up the next day, excited. He couldn't wait to talk to Hinata and he was wondering what the important thing the Hokage had to tell his team walked Hinata to where her team was training that day and then he hurried to where his team was meeting. The Third Hokage, Idate, Yakumo, and a strange woman were already there.

"I would like to introduce you all to your new jonin sensei, Anko Mitarashi. Anko is new to the rank of jonin, which is why I did not make her your sensei sooner. Anko is a competent jonin, despite her inexperience. However, as she is needed as a proctor for the Chunin Exams, I will still be acting sensei on the forms. After the section Anko is in charge of ends, she will begin to work with you. Today so so that you all can get acquainted." The Hokage told them. With that said, he left to file some paperwork.

As Anko led her new team to a quiet area where they can get to know each other, A silver haired man in a mask was leading his team to the same area.

"Hello Anko, why don't we work with our teams together today, as we're doing the same thing." He said.

"Fine, Kakashi, but you better not interrupt me when I talk. We're the same rank now." Anko said. "Okay, listen up. Today, each of us will introduce ourselves. You will say your name, favorite things, things you hate, dreams, and so on. Am I clear?"

The six genin answered with a chorus of "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, I'll start. My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango, the sweeter the better. My dream is to be well respected and I hate people who are late." This earned her a glare from Kakashi.

Kakashi went next. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my dreams. I like a certain book series and I hate people that hate people who are late."

The six genin looked uncomfortable as the two jonin glared daggers at each other. After a while, Naruto stood up to go next.

"My name is Naruto Hyuga. I like ramen and I hate people who mistreat others. My dream is to be Hokage." He stated enthusiastically.

Yakumo went next. "My name is Yakumo Kurama. I love art and I hate a certain person. My dream is to overcome my physical handicaps and become the best ninja I can be." She told the group.

Idate jumped up to go. "My name is Idate Morino. I love running and I hate paying for things. My dream is to be one of the fastest ninja ever." He said in a hurry.

A girl with pink hair stood up. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... My dream is... I hate annoying people." She said while looking at one of her teammates.

That teammate stood up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes, I don't feel like saying my dreams. I hate fan girls."

The final boy stood up, he had a Shinobi monk outfit on and had straight black hair with bangs. "My name is Sora. I like training and I dislike people who don't respect others. My dream is to become one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve." He told them.

Now that they were acquainted, the genin began to talk to each other, getting to know one another better until it was time to head home. They split up and went to their homes. However, Naruto didn't go straight home. He went to where Hinata had been training and they went to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner before heading back to the Hyuga compound together. Once again, Hinata kissed him on the cheek. This time though, Naruto kissed her back, on the lips. They both went to their homes, happy that they had finally had a true kiss. Naruto opened the door to find Neji waiting for him, and glaring at him.

"Naruto, I saw you and Hinata kiss." He said coldly.

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter? It's mainly to build some background for the Chunin Exams. They will start soon. So, Sasuke and Sakura will be in this. Sora will be pretty important as well. What do you think of Anko leading the team? Are you excited for the Chunin Exams to start? Please review and read Enter: Naruko Hyuga, which is my newest story at the moment. I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
